Day to Day
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: based on the movie and the TV series. Precedes Deep Water by Gryph. Elsie just being contemplative.


**Day to Day**

Elsie Chapman leaned on the rail in the early morning light, watching the

scene below. It was actually promising to be a beautiful day. The smog was slight,

allowing the sun to shine bright, cutting through the lessening clouds in warm

fingers of brilliance. The seagulls called across the water that lapped against

the dock, and in the distance boat horns called out as life in the city started

for yet another day.

If this was not enough to inspire her to awe, then the sight she was

witnessing was. Godzilla was sitting in a hunkered down crouch, half in and half out

of the water on their boat ramp. The massive lizard was settled on all fours, head

cocked curiously as Nick tended a long cut running between two of Godzilla's

foreclaws.

The young biologist was all but lost standing between the splayed toes.

Moving with a complete ease around the thirty story lizard.

Elsie shook her head. When had this become a normal sight? Never in her

wildest imaginings did she ever think she'd be watching one of her friends tinkering

about a monster in absolute comfort. Well, Nick could be absolutely comfortable,

he was probably the only person on earth Godzilla wouldn't eat for lunch.

Godzilla let out a warning rumble and Else frowned as Nick stopped his work.

"I know it hurts, big guy, but it'll feel better in a moment," he assured,

rubbing a hand comfortingly over a massive knuckle. The reptilian finger

shifted, the three foot long claw gouging into the cement with a shearing sound.

"Easy, big guy, easy," Nick cooed. "Almost done." With that, he

disappeared again, and Godzilla shifted so he could watch. Elsie did too, but her angle

on the boat house roof restricted the view. It wasn't helping that there was a

giant lizard head also getting in the way.

She knew Godzilla would never willingly hurt Nick, but it still set her nerves

on edge when that serrated muzzle got close to him. Elsie could freely admit to

herself that she liked Nick. Really liked him.

The sigh left her on its own accord. Though he didn't return the feelings. At

least, not strong enough to break up his other relationship, though there were

moments. Elsie shoved the thoughts aside. Life was complicated enough without

waiting for a miracle to happen. If things were going to happen, they would, in their

own time.

"All done," Nick announced, stepping clear off the spread toes. Godzilla

watched his retreat, then lifted the injured forefoot, sniffing at the

antiseptic area. He let out a noncommittal rumble, flexing the three toes.

Nick said nothing, watching with a look of utter contentment. He no longer

tried to put on the air of distracted interest where Godzilla was involved. He

accepted his adopted fatherhood with all the fierce zeal of a real parent. Elsie

chuckled. At least the first Godzilla's only surviving child had latched on to

the best possible human parent. Nick had moved heaven and earth to protect

Godzilla. Just without the collateral damage Godzilla did when returning the

favor.

With a slow blink, Godzilla let out a happy bark that rattled the window glass

and made Elsie flinch in it's intensity. Nick laughed, even as the mammoth head

dipped down and the young man was lost in an enwrapping pink tongue. A moments

fear gripped Elsie at the sight, but Godzilla did nothing more then deliver a

sloppy lick that left Nick absolutely dripping wet.

"Lizard spit," he moaned dramatically. "Some thanks. Go, go to the water," he

ordered, smiling despite his rancid condition. Godzilla let out his own amused

rumble, levering himself up, a massive wall of muscle and bone that blocked out

the sun.

"Go, and be careful," Nick called as Godzilla swung about, tail well clear of

the boat house. With a last happy rumble he plunged into the bay, sending waves

crashing along the length of the dock. Elsie leaned over to watch Nick attempt

to swipe some of the spit from his hair.

"You know, there are easier ways to take a bath," she couldn't resist yelling.

He looked up her with his typical half amused, half annoyed smile.

"Yea, but who's going to argue with Godzilla?" he demanded and she laughed,

pushing herself free from the rail.

'Only you, Nick,' she thought lovingly to herself. 'Only you.'


End file.
